The Bond of Pokémon
by AngaSong14
Summary: Pikachu's P.O.V when Ash turns to stone in the first movie and how it's different in his view.


**The Bond of Pokémon **

**Summary: Pikachu's P.O.V when Ash turns to stone in the first movie and how it's different in his view.**

I weakly crawled to my feet, struggling in vain to get up. But my limbs would not obey. I collapsed back down. Then I saw Mew and MewTwo getting ready to fire one last deadly attack, one that would kill me and every other Pokémon in here. Until I heard "You've gotta stop right now!" No, it couldn't be Ash. My most true friend! He was running toward them, they fired their attack. _No! Ash, stay put! Please!_ I thought quickly as he ran in the middle of them, the two energy beams collided with him at the same time. The smoke blinded me and I coughed wildly.

When the dust cleared, I turned my head to see Ash's frail form floating a few inches above the ground glowing in a reddish blue color. He collapsed on his knees and fell face onto the ground. I could hear MewTwo…_**Fool…trying to stop our battle! **_And I heard Mew's little whimper. I leapt to my feet, despite the pain and let out a cry at my fallen friend. _Pika Pi!_ I called while running over to his side. I titled my head in confusion, _Pika? _The glowing disappeared and his body turned to stone. I shook him. _Pika? _

I then ran to where his arm was and shook him. _Pika…Pi? _I heard Gyarados call out something. I made my way back to Ash's head. I had to wake him up! _Pika Pi…Pika…__**Chuuuuuuu**__! _ I shocked my master…Nothing happened like it usually did. I tried again. _Pika…__**Chuuuuuuuuuu**_! And again! _**Chuuu…Chuuu….Chuuuuuuuuu! Chuuuuuuuuuuu**_**! **I was running out of electricity to the point where I was panting. I tried one last time. _Pika…Pika_ _**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! **_I fell to my knees…It was over.

I felt some wet water droplets slide down my cheeks. Tears…Ash was gone…I could hear the distressed moans from every other Pokémon. Even the clones were crying. _Pika…pi… Pikachu_. Each Pokémon letting out their sorrow. Charizard…Squirtle…Bulbasaur…Dewgong…Scyther…Pigeot…everyone was crying for Ash. I sobbed, wishing I could feel Ash's warm hug again. I wanted to be with him. As we cried I noticed the tears were drifting to his motionless stone body.

I stared around at every Pokémon, and then I saw a harsh blue glow covering Ash's body. My eyes watered at seeing his wide open, unmoving eyes. _Pika Pi… _My tears rubbed along his shoulder. It got even brighter that I had to look away. When it finally calmed I looked back over to see that my friend was no longer stone. Then I saw his fingers clench together. _Pi? _He started to move and get up. _**Pika! **_I quickly called. His head rose up and I saw his confused face tilt sideways for a second. It took him a moment before I saw Ash smile at me.

"Pikachu…" He said hoarsely. _Pika Pi! _I cried and ran into his arms and nuzzled my face against his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. I felt happy tears this time cloud my eyes as I hugged him tightly. I heard both Charizard's roaring in celebration and saw the Pokémon along with their clones nuzzling one another. I felt Ash let go of me but I hopped onto his shoulder. Then we heard a deep voice.

**The human sacrificed himself…to save the Pokémon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all share deep inside.**

**I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant; it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. **MewTwo said looking down at us. _Mew… _Mew responded, as if saying 'I told you, we told you…' Suddenly all the clones started to rise into the air. Ash and I were joined by Misty, Brock, and the rest of the Pokémon and trainers. All the Pokémon waved to us as they rose into the air. I saw my clone wave to me.

_**Pikachu! **_He cried to me with a bright smile. _Pi pi! Pika! _I called to him as he turned around followed MewTwo and Mew and the rest of the clones. Then I hugged Ash one last time. He smiled at me before turning back to MewTwo. "MewTwo, where are you going?" He asked with a smile.

**Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember…But perhaps for you, these events… are best forgotten. **I titled my head in confusion before a bright light from under us blinded us and tore a hole in the stadium. I heard Ash scream with the others and I grabbed onto his shoulder. _Pikaaaaaa! _I cried, burying my face in the crook of his neck. The air swirled by violently. I heard the Pokémon noises except mine starting to fade. Ash pulled me against him as we were falling. "Hang on Pikachu!" He yelled against my head. Suddenly I felt a violent force crack against my head and my eyes glazed around. I

I saw Ash's face, it was unconscious. My eyes started to droop. Before I fell unconscious I saw MewTwo's face and he stroked my head before his deep voice rumbled. _**Sleep and forget little one…Sleep and forget… **_Everything went black as my eyelids curtained shut and leaned against Ash as we continued to fall.

_So guys, how was that? It's hard to write a Pokémon POV sometimes xD_

_That was fun. The last part though was my own creation._

_Just so you guys weren't confused ^~^_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Review_

_Fav_

_Love you guyz_

_Xoxo_

_~AngaSong14_


End file.
